Up For Anything
by LostOne125
Summary: Justin/Duncan. boyxboy. slash. a wee bit of Courtney bashing. don't like, don't read. Duncan's feeling down and Justin comes along and makes him feel better. Alot better. XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or the characters.**

**Up For Anything**

Duncan sat in his bunk with his legs pressed to his chest. He was so sick and tired of this stupid island. He ran a hand through his green and black Mohawk, sighing unhappily.

It wasn't the competition that had him pissed; it was Courtney. He thought that she had liked him, but her mood swings were like being anchored to a tornado.

One minute she liked him and the next she was kicking him in the balls and calling him names. It was really starting to wear on his patience and his…emotions. But don't tell anyone about that part. He was supposed to be the badass, who didn't get hurt by anyone's words.

Yet, Courtney was slowly proving that sentiment wrong. Duncan huffed and finally came with a solution.

_Fuck Courtney and her snobby, spoiled, bossy ass. _He was nobody's puppet.

The door to the bunk opened and in walked his bunkmate.

Justin took one look at his brooding expression and froze. "Are you being emo? Cause I can leave."

"Screw, you, pretty boy, "he growled out.

The handsome boy raised an eyebrow at the other guy's gruff tone. "You alright, dude?"

Duncan shrugged; he wasn't the type to share his feelings. "I'm doing fine… just great."

Justin stared curiously at him for a while. "You sure because this seems like it has something to do with Courtney."

The other boy tried to hide the look of anger and sadness that passed over his face, so he looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

The model didn't seem to take a hint, so he sat at the edge of the bed, trying to catch the other boy's gaze.

"Look, I know it's none of my business…"

"You're right it's not, so just stop talking," the rebel retorted with irritation.

"But you deserve better than her. She's no good for you," Justin continued, ignoring the interruption.

Duncan furrowed his eyebrow in disbelief that they were even having this conversation; he didn't take Justin as the type who cared about anyone's feelings except his own.

"Really, what makes you say that?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Justin scooted a little closer to him and it unnerved him. He pressed himself closer to the wall, his heartbeat felt like he it was going to burst right out of his chest.

"Because…Because I know somebody who likes you," the model finished eyeing him for a reaction.

Duncan gulped in nervousness at the newest revelation and at Justin's proximity. This was unexpected.

"Yeah… a-and who would that be," he stuttered out, eyes widening at each passing second.

Once again Justin lifted his manicured eyebrow, as if saying, 'You really asking that question.' But really how was he supposed to know if Justin meant what he was implying. He didn't want to say something and be proved he was incredibly wrong and look even more stupid.

Justin scooted over until he was sitting next to Duncan, leaning against the wall, their eyes never leaving the other's.

He moved close enough to whisper in the other guy's ear. "Me."

Duncan flailed and fell over face first in the bed with his butt slightly in the air. To say he was in a state of shock would be an understatement. He didn't think Justin would be so forward about whatever he was feeling.

He heard chuckles from above him.

"Already offering yourself to me. I didn't think you'd be so easy, Duncan."

The shocked boy mumbled into the bed. "Very funny."

A warm hand gripped his hip and gently flipped him over to his back. He stared up into stormy grey eyes.

"So, you really got a crush on me? I didn't think you were into dudes," he asked hesitantly.

Justin just smiled and lay beside him with his head propped up on his elbow. "Yes, I do like you. I'm too good- looking to just limit myself to one gender. There's plenty of me to go around. You seem strangely okay with it."

Duncan snorted at his over-confidence that was dangerously bordering on arrogance. He chewed on his lip at the other comment. He wasn't grossed out or upset with the fact that another guy was interested in him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Justin was fucking sexy as hell. He was flattered that somebody like him had a crush on him.

He just shrugged it off which garnered another smile from the boy lying next to him. "I guess I never really thought about it. I was never really attracted to any guy to think about it."

"Well, what about now?" Justin whispered into his ear, licking the earlobe.

Duncan jumped startled. "Hey, I didn't say I liked you back."

Then he heard more chuckling; he looked up at a smirking face.

Justin placed his hand on Duncan's stomach, sliding his hand over the material. "You aren't exactly jumping out of the bed, are you?"

The delinquent jerked in response, but he didn't move. He couldn't deny he liked lying in bed with the other guy. "Okay, so maybe I might be a little attracted to you. I just…Well…no one's really been so forward about being attracted to me, especially a good-looking person."

He risked looking up and grey eyes filled with admiration and surprise. He guessed he was surprised about how honest he was being.

"You want to experiment then," the handsome boy said with sparkling eyes.

Duncan took a deep breath. _Well, what the hell?_

"Alright," he said softly.

A warm hand made its way under his shirt, caressing the fluttering muscles of his stomach. He bit back a groan when Justin leaned over him, placing kisses on his neck.

The kisses started off soft and gentle and made its way up his neck, across his jaw line, and then on both of his cheeks. He sighed when lips were pressed against his eyelids.

The hand under his shirt slid up and down his belly. He tensed, when he felt himself harden. He couldn't believe he had started to get hard, when they had barely done anything.

"Hey, Duncan…"

Duncan opened his eyes, when did he close them. He looked at the boy over him whose eyes were filled with lust.

"Can I kiss you?"Justin asked.

He nodded his head and Justin immediately descended his head, nibbling on his lips.

A tongue flicked across his mouth; he opened his mouth to the questing tongue. He groaned loudly as his mouth was thoroughly explored.

He reached out blindly, hands settling over strong shoulders, pulling the other boy closer.

Justin grunted as he moved his body over Duncan's, slipping his thigh between his legs. He continued to lick inside the troublemaker's mouth, sucking on his tongue suggestively.

He felt hands slide under his t-shirt and over the skin on his back. It felt amazing to have him touching his body.

Hips started grinding against each other, eliciting moans from both boys.

"Fuck, Justin, you're driving me crazy," he mumbled against plump lips.

They pulled apart, breathing harshly.

"I can feel that you're just as hard as me, so what do you want to about it?"

Duncan groaned, as their erections ground into each other. "Oh, just do something. Damn it, before I explode.

Justin laughed and reached down between them cupping Duncan, who rocked into his hand, practically purring at the sensation.

He unzipped Duncan's pants and pulled out his throbbing cock, dripping with pre-cum. The delinquent held Justin tightly as the boy pumped him softly at first.

"Damn it, pretty boy. I need a little more than that."

The model smirked and gripped him tighter, pumping him up and down.

He jerked his hips into the tight firm fist gripping his cock. A tongue slipped into his mouth; they kissed while he thrust into the hand clenched tightly around him. He almost forgot about Justin, so he reached down and unzipped his pants.

Justin moaned into his mouth as the calloused hand ran up and down his member. He soon got impatient and started grinding down as he was jacked off.

They swallowed each other's groans and keening noises, as they thrusted and rubbed against each other.

The bed squeaked as their movements turned desperate and rough.

Duncan felt a coil tighten in his belly, and he cried out as he came all over the hand gripping him.

He jerked Justin faster now that he could concentrate.

Justin nuzzled into his neck as his hips moved faster into Duncan's hand. He groaned as he exploded in ecstasy; he collapsed onto Duncan, causing the boy to grunt with his added weight.

"You're not exactly light, so do you mind?"

The model rolled over on to the other side with a content smile on his face. He looked down at the mess they had made and sighed. "We should clean up. You want to go take a shower."

Duncan also realized they needed to clean up. "Alright. I'll even clean your back for you," he said with a smile.

"I'll let you do a whole lot more than that, if you're up to it."

The goth's smile grew bigger as he was the one who leaned over Justin and pulled him into a kiss. "Hell, yeah."

He was up for anything, if it had something to do with Justin.

* * *

Duncan/Justin is so hot. They happen to be some of my favorite characters.

I know it's some Courtney bashing. She's probably the only character I don't like. I even like Heather a little more than her.

But if you don't like the Courtney bashing, please don't complain about it. It's not like I said anything that wasn't true.

Anyways, hoped you liked this. I may write a follow-up.

Please review.


End file.
